


Hold me close (and don't let me go)

by BlueKappa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bart Allen, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassie Sandsmark, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Beta Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Scent Marking, Scenting, This is pure fluff, Tim Drake-centric, pup Damian wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKappa/pseuds/BlueKappa
Summary: Bruce begrudgingly lets Tim go to Titans Tower when he is near his heat, but it comes early than expected and Tim is surrounded by his alpha friends.ORProtective Bruce and lots of pack fluff
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 17
Kudos: 318





	Hold me close (and don't let me go)

Bruce refused to budge.

“No.”

“It’s just for the night!”

“No.”

“Screw you! I’m going anyway!”

Bruce barely suppressed the growl in his throat at the sheer defiance of his son.

“Tim, your heat is coming any day now. You’re not going to Titans Tower.”

Tim glared harshly at his Pack Alpha, his displeasure and anger evident through the pack bonds. “It won’t come, and even if it did, they are practically my pack! They wouldn’t hurt me.”

The door creaked open, catching both of their attention. Once they recognized Jason scent, they turned back to scowl at each other. A second later, Jason’s head popped through, his eyebrows pinched as he looked at them, alarms ringing in the older omega’s head from all the aggression coming from Tim’s and Bruce’s bonds directed towards each other. He leaned against the door frame of the office, trying to appear casual as he radiated _calm_ , yet his shoulders were tense and his arms crossed securely over his chest.

“C’mon, B. Just let ‘im go,” Jason said, trying to ease the tension and pure defiance in the room. Both heads snapped towards him, one looking victorious and the other looking deadly. 

Bruce and Jason stared at each other, silently communicating before Bruce sighed heavily. “Fine.”

Jason’s tight posture sagged in relief. No world war III today. 

Tim fist-pumped the air, a massive smile on his face when the Pack Omega took his side and managed to persuade their father to allow Tim to see his friends. He honestly didn’t think Bruce would even consider it, but thank God for Jason. He ran to hug Bruce. The alpha accepted it begrudgingly, rumbling deep in his chest at the feeling of his son safe in his arms. 

_Not for long,_ Bruce’s mind whispered traitorously.

“Thank you, thank you!”

Tim beamed up at Bruce, chin against Bruce’s chest as he pushed _appreciation_ toward his father. Bruce’s lips twitched up before dropping back into a frown. He was not happy. He absolutely would not show Tim or Jason, who was smirking at Bruce, that he was on board with this decision.

“Go get ready, they’re expecting you soon,” Bruce said as he ran his wrist over the crown of Tim’s head.

“Yes, Alpha!”

Tim scurried off, shooting a wide grin at Jason as he exited the room and barely ducking out of the way of Jason’s hand coming up to mess up his hair.

“I don’t like this,” Bruce said to Jason. Jason purred soothingly and walked over to his father so he could press his head under Bruce’s chin. He took a deep breath and pulled Jason closer. The comfort of his oldest omega eased Bruce’s nerves somewhat. He wouldn’t let them get hurt. It would never happen again. They were safe, Tim would be fine.

The omega went willingly, soaking in his father’s comfort.

“That’s a tower full of Alphas. If something happens—“

“— he’s only a zeta beam away,” Jason cut Bruce off with an eye roll. “Timbo’s strong, and the Titans can control themselves should anything happen. Besides, he hasn’t seen his friends in a while.”

“He sees them for missions all the time,” Bruce grumbled against Jason’s head, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. 

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. “Dad, missions don’t count as socialization.”

Bruce frowned like an upset pup when Jason pulled himself out of Bruce’s arms. 

“You worry too much,” Jason informed him as he walked out of the room.

“I don’t worry too much,” Bruce argued. Jason whipped his head around, staring at his father incredulously before laughing loudly at Bruce’s statement and going to find Dick so they could laugh at their alpha together.

* * *

Bruce glared angrily at the stairwell, waiting for Tim to appear. If he turned around, he would see Jason’s amused grin directed at him, but he chose to ignore it. He wasn’t overprotective, he just wanted his baby to be safe and not be surrounded by super-powered alphas. And so near his heat too! Was that too much to ask? Honestly, what was Bruce thinking letting him go?

“Bruce, we’re letting him go,” Jason said in a sing-song manner as if he could read Bruce’s mind. Well, he could probably guess well enough based on Bruce’s emotions. Bruce couldn’t fathom why Jason couldn't understand that Tim could get seriously hurt. Bruce bared his teeth and snarled at his son in his frustration, irritation leaking through his scent.

Jason hissed back, hands reaching at his sides for a weapon that wasn’t there. He settled for balling up his fists instead. Probably hiding his shaking hands. Shit. Bruce mentally hit himself for being so careless.

Bruce immediately released _apology and regret_ towards the Pack Omega.

Jason huffed loudly and glared at his father. “You do that again, and you're not allowed in the pack nest for a week.”

Coming from Jason, the threat was definitely real, and Bruce almost whined at the thought of being kept away from his pack’s nest and not being able to protect them and hold them for a week. Instead, he nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the stairs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason slowly relaxed, yet watched Bruce through trained eyes. He had too many bad experiences in his childhood and on the streets to completely relax at Bruce’s apology. Logically, he knew Bruce wouldn’t actually hurt him, but snarls and growls usually led to attacks or other more unpleasant things Jason didn’t want to dwell on.

Tim came bouncing down the stairs, completely unaware of the little standoff that had just occurred.

Bruce raised his eyebrows at his son’s outfit. The youngest omega was swallowed in one of Bruce’s sweatshirts, along with Jason’s sweatpants, and were those Cass’s fuzzy socks, or Dick’s? He couldn’t tell but Bruce could pick out the individual scents of each packmate on Tim, even Damian.

Bruce crossed his arms disapprovingly, causing Tim to awkwardly smile as he slipped on his mask.

“If anything happens. If you feel off or want to come home, call us right away, and we will come get you, okay?”

Tim nodded and wrapped his arms around his father. Bruce inhaled deeply, nuzzling Tim semi-aggressively to make sure his scent screaming _my pup_ and _stay away_ was all over the omega. 

Hopefully, it would protect him if anything did go wrong.

“I gotta go,” Tim slurred, practically drugged by the heavy blanket of his father’s scent, yet he didn’t move out of Bruce’s grip. Bruce hummed. He wouldn’t complain if Tim oh so suddenly got the urge to just stay at the manor all night. He amplified his scent to further wrap around Tim and cocoon him. Tim went completely lax in his arms, a low purr starting in his throat.

“B,” Jason said in a stern tone. “Let ‘im go. Come on.”

Bruce wanted to growl at his oldest omega but refrained when he remembered the consequences. He didn’t want his baby to go into that den of savages. There was a gentle tugging at his arms. His eyes snapped to the threat, only to see Jason trying to pull Tim out of his arms.

Clearly, Bruce’s scent was affecting Jason too though. Jason’s moves were slow and sluggish as he blinked heavily.

“Bruce,” Jason said, putting the full powerful influence of the Pack Omega into each word, “let him go. Now.”

His tone rolled into a low warning. Bruce did not want to mess with that. Not today. Not any day, actually. He unhappily dropped Tim into Jason’s waiting arms. Jason gripped the younger easily, cooing slightly as Tim purred in his drug-like state.

“Go stand over there,” Jason said, making a shooing motion with his hand.

“Shake it off, baby bird. You gotta go socialize,” Jason murmured as he let go of Tim and made the boy stand on his own. Tim keened pitifully at the loss of contact, and Bruce immediately charged forward to comfort his son. Jason’s sharp eyes met his. “Stay.”

Bruce clenched his hands yet obliged.

“You caused this mess, B, now I gotta fix it,” Jason huffed. He patted Tim’s cheek gently. “Timmers?”

Tim blinked sluggishly and shook his head. “Give me a minute.”

Tim rubbed his head and continued to blink rapidly as he tried to ground himself. 

“I’m okay. I’m good,” Tim stated after a few minutes, mind clear and eyes bright again.

“Good, now get going before he tackles you and drags you to the nest,” Jason said only semi-kiddingly.

“We’re only a zeta away,” Bruce echoed Jason’s earlier words. Tim nodded.

“Have fun, baby bird,” Jason said as he pushed Tim towards the Zeta beam. 

“Bye, B! I’ll be safe!” Tim called before the zeta announced his departure and Bruce couldn’t shake the regret and fear that immediately consumed him.

“Okay, are you good now? Because I swear if oof—”

Bruce threw Jason over his shoulder and hauled him upstairs before Jason could even process what had happened. 

“I guess that’s a no,” Jason mumbled as Bruce tossed him into the pack nest and immediately began scenting him and rumbling. Jason allowed it, but only for Tim. No other reason, definitely not that it felt so good to be loved and protected. If Tim was having fun, then Jason could bear Bruce for a night.

* * *

Tim was not having fun. 

He honestly felt horrible. He was feeling completely fine until Bruce had pulled that shit. Don’t get him wrong, it felt nice in the moment. He wanted to lean into the comfort and protection Bruce offered, but he was so sensitive to it. Because his parents had always kept tight control of their smells, Tim rarely experienced anything and didn’t even know people could project their scents so strongly before moving to the manor, so he was never fully prepared when Bruce did it.

But it was movie night at the tower and Tim was dying to see his friends. So Jason helped him out of the trance, and he was on his merry way. 

He entered the tower and headed up to the main room, where Cassie, Bart, and Kon were waiting. When he walked into the room, the TV was on and Cassie and Bart were arguing playfully about something while Kon was picking out snacks from the kitchen.

“Red!” A happy scent hit Tim’s nose when Kon noticed his arrival. Bart’s head shot up and immediately Tim had an armful of speedster.

“Hey, guys,” Tim said with a smile. Bart finally let him go so Cassie could also give him a hug, which he joyfully accepted. They were his second pack and being around them eased him somewhat. 

“You okay, Rob?” Kon asked as they all adjusted themselves into a pile on the couch. “Your scent’s a little sweeter than usual.”

“Getting near my heat.”

The other three nodded understandingly. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a firm chest, causing him to yelp, and making the others chuckle. Tim readjusted himself so his head was now resting on Kon’s chest. More arms wrap around his back and start to play with his hair, emitting a loud purr from him.

The others’ scents mashed into one of pleasure and victory at making Tim purr. He felt safe with them, a rare accomplishment for anyone to achieve with a Bat. Someone turned the movie on, but Tim was only focused on the hand combing through his hair. He was sleepy and the three answering rumbles to his purrs only guaranteed his safety. 

* * *

He woke up in mild pain. The movie was still going and Tim lifted his head to look at the other three, who were watching with interest. Cassie noticed and smiled at him. “Nice nap, Red?”

Tim wanted to nod and just settle back into his friends’ comfort, but a particularly viciously cramp hit, causing him to grimace instead. 

“You okay?” Cassie asked, pushing herself up slightly and alerted by his reaction. Tim nodded. He was only feeling a little hot and his body aches weren’t that bad yet.

“Fine.”

She looked at him suspiciously, but Tim rolled around and pressed his face into Bart’s chest before she could closely examine him. Bart’s cheek nuzzled against his hair, and Tim breathed Bart’s scent in deeply. It helped a little, but it wasn’t the same as his pack Alpha. 

Tim continued to try and ignore the pain and aches for at least another half hour, taking steady breaths and clenching his hands tight in Bart’s shirt. But his cramps and body pains were getting worse. Much worse and very quickly, The heat in his body was also becoming borderline unbearable. He wanted to push himself away from the alphas to cool down, yet snuggle closer at the same time.

His only goal was to finish movie night and hang out with his friends. He could make it until then. Someone wrapped an arm around his shoulders and helped him sit up.

“Red? Are you going into heat?” Kon asked seriously. Well, there go his master plans.

Tim whined and shook his head. It wasn’t time yet! He could hold out!

Cassie gently held his face with her cool hand. It was refreshing against his burning skin, and Tim leaned into it with a sigh. “Red, you need to be honest with us.”

Another hand pressed against his forehead, but Tim wasn’t really aware of who was who, only taking in the presence of the three alphas surrounding him.

“He’s burning up,” Bart murmured.

“I’m fine,” Tim said with a sniff. His teammates shared a glance over his head.

“Why don’t I call Batman?” Cassie suggested gently as she stroked his face. Tim shuddered. He wanted his dad, his Pack Alpha, but he also didn’t want to ruin movie night.

“I want to stay,” he said as firmly as he could through the haze, holding someone’s hand tight. 

“I know you do, but I don’t think that’s best for your health right now.”

Tim sobbed and shook his head, releasing distressed hormones and probably projecting his distress through the pack bonds. He felt _alert_ and _panic_ flood the bonds, quickly followed by a gentle and soothing presence. “I’m sorry.”

He heard someone walk away but stayed pressed between two bodies. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Red.”

A steady hand rubbed his back as he cried. He ruined everything. No one would want him now. His body hurt, he couldn’t think straight, and all he wanted was Bruce and his family.

“B,” Tim whimpered, leaning heavily against Kon. 

“He’s coming, Tim. He’ll be here any second,” Cassie said from behind them.

And no truer words had been spoken as Batman came thundering in in full costume save for his usual scent blockers. His protective scent caused the other alphas in the room to back away from Tim hastily and stand in the far corner of the room.

Tim didn’t even have time to react before he was in Batman’s arms, face pressed against Bruce’s neck. He inhaled, and even though his scent gland was blocked by the uniform, Bruce's scent was strong, causing Tim to melt in his father’s grip. Bruce growled loudly and threateningly at Tim’s team before stalking out of the room and back to the Zetas.

“B,” Tim mumbled, holding the uniform tight in his fingers. Bruce shushed him gently as they arrived back in the batcave with a flash. Dick was waiting there, looking tense and jumpy. When they appeared, the beta immediately ran to them and plucked Tim from Bruce’s arms.

“Change. I’ll take him to the nest,” Dick said as he cradled his baby brother tight. Bruce nodded and rushed to the lockers.

"Hey, baby bird," Dick rocked Tim gently as he peeled off Tim's mask and set it on a nearby table. "You gave us all a little scare."

Tim ignored his big brother's words, electing instead to rest his head on Dick’s shoulder, nose against his older brother’s scent gland as Dick made his way through the manor. Dick projected calm and safe. And Tim knew that. He knew he was safe with his family. It felt so nice to be held, and he couldn't stop himself from going boneless in Dick’s arms, mewled pathetically at the heat and cramps. Dick shushed him gently, pressing a kiss to Tim’s forehead as they arrived at the pack nest. Jason was already there, wrapped around Damian with Cass tucked against his back.

Damian tried to look annoyed as Jason nuzzled his head, but his eyes were nearly closed and he wasn't fighting Jason's hold. Tim cried, another cramp hitting him. Jason looked up and sighed at Tim’s sweaty state, “Oh, baby bird.”

Dick grabbed Damian from Jason’s hold so Tim could curl up next to the Pack Omega. Jason immediately began stroking his hair and scenting him gently, rubbing his wrists over Tim’s back and nosing at Tim’s hairline. Cass reached across Jason to aid him in scenting Tim, running his fingers along Tim’s side.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Jason asked quietly. Tim hesitated before nodding slowly. Jason grabbed the back of Tim’s neck, hard, and squeezed, causing Tim’s body to instantly go lax. Tim whined at the aggressive scruffing, but Jason ignored him, cool fury in his eyes.

“Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me? That's incredibly dangerous,” he viciously reprimanded the younger omega. “You don’t fuck around with heats. Understand?”

Tim gasped out a sob. “Yes, Omega.”

Jason let go, apparently satisfied with that response, and pulled Tim back under his chin. “I will be punishing you once your heat it over.”

Tim stiffed slightly. “But you won’t tell Bruce?”

Jason nodded and resumed running his hand through Tim’s hair. “I won’t tell Bruce. He would flip the fuck out, and we don’t need to deal with the outcome of that.”

“Little brothers,” Cass said disapprovingly. 

The omegas shared a sheepish grin but knew their sister wouldn’t tell on them.

“This is your fault, Drake. Father has been insatiable because of you,” Damian whispered sharply. “It has made us all quite incapacitated.” 

Tim hadn’t been aware it was “Shit on Tim” night.

“Damian,” Dick growled a warning. Damian ducked his head but definitely did not look apologetic in the slightest. Tim sniffed but otherwise ignored the brat. The pups all smelled Bruce before he entered the room, now dressed in comfortable clothes and looking like a mad man on a mission.

His overwhelmingly protective scent poured into the room, making all the pups groan and tilt their necks for their alpha. 

“No one leaves the nest,” he growled.

“Yes, Alpha,” they all responded promptly.

Bruce nodded and started scent marking all of them. He walked around the nest, and leaned over Dick and Damian, pressing a kiss to Dick’s forehead as rubbed his wrist against the beta’s and running his thumb along Damian’s neck. The younger shivered and wiggled slightly, still not used to people touching his scent glands without the intention to hurt.

The Pack Alpha climbed into the nest, towering over Jason and Tim to peck Cass’s forehead and rub his cheek against her forehead. She smiled happily at the attention and gave her best attempt at a rumble. Bruce’s intensity softened at his daughter, like always.

“No omegas on the outside,” Cass whispered seriously to him. _Pride_ flooded his scent as he looked at his daughter.

“That’s right, sweetie. You do such a good job protecting our omegas.”

Her smile widened, if possible.

“We’re right here,” Jason complained lazily. “And we ain’t helpless either.”

Bruce frowned down at the Pack Omega and practically collapsed onto the omegas, bringing his face right to Jason’s neck. He nuzzled it deeply, jerking his head to force Jason to tilt his head up so Bruce could cover every inch of his scent glands.

“Our precious omegas,” Bruce emphasized with a rumble. The others made various rumbles and sounds of agreement. A loud purr was Jason’s only response as he clung tighter to Tim and allowed himself to lean into the comfort of the pack.

Tim keened miserably at the lack of attention from the Pack Alpha. He was in pain, and Bruce was ignoring him!

Bruce and Jason chuckled at him as Bruce lifted himself off of Jason’s neck, pressing one last fond kiss to his oldest omega’s forehead before getting comfortable in the middle of the nest so he was in between Tim and Damian. 

He wrapped his arms under the pups on each side of him and pulled them close. Tim’s head rested on Bruce’s shoulder as he was firmly squished between Bruce and Jason. 

Finally.

He chirped happily as his father began scent marking him with extreme care and pushed his love through the bonds towards all of his pups.

A knock at the door interrupted him.

“Master Bruce, I believe some water would be good for everyone,” Alfred announced from his place at the door. He refused to step into the room without permission, despite being pack. Bruce nodded his acceptance to the butler, and Alfred set a couple of water bottles on the nightstand as well as some snacks.

“Thanks, Alfie,” Tim said with a smile.

“Anything for you, dear boy,” Alfred smiled and ran a hand through Tim’s hair to subtly scent mark him. “Please call me if you need anything, sirs.”

He left, and Jason opened a water bottle and forced Tim to drink some. Bruce continued to release his overpowering yet comforting scent. Everyone in the nest was content, purrs, and rumbles echoing in the room. 

Tim was half asleep but whimpered as another cramp hit him. A hand quickly found his stomach and began rubbing it soothingly. It worked well to ease the pain. Tim relaxed against Jason's stomach and leaned his head back to rub against the omega’s chin as a thank you, eliciting louder purrs from the Pack Omega.

“I was so scared when Wonder Girl called,” Bruce admitted quietly. Releasing some of his fear and worry into the bond so Tim could feel it.

“Sorry,” Tim whispered, his eyes drooping. 

“I only want to keep you safe, Tim,” Bruce said as he pressed his lips to Tim’s forehead. “You have good friends. They reacted… adequately.”

Tim’s eyes closed as the feelings of pack washed over him.

“Does that mean I can see them more?”

“Don’t push it,” Bruce growled half-heartedly. Tim smiled and buried his head against Bruce’s side. Everything would be okay, especially with his pack there to protect him.

He settled down and got comfortable, ready to ride out his heat cuddling up to those he loved most.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bruce, when he is in the nest with Jason immediately after Tim went to the Tower: Where are the rest of my babies??!! BABIES??? COME TO DAD! I AM PANICKING. 
> 
> Just wanted to clarify, Jason has a lot of power in terms of the pack because he is the Pack Omega. Pack Omegas are very valued and important to pack structure, so it makes sense that he can punish the younger pups and challenge Bruce without extreme repercussions.


End file.
